lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Itamie
"... My sincerest apologies, how rude of me to never of introduced myself until now..! My name is Itamie, pleasure to be of service." - Itamie introduces herself to Derrick . Itamie is the 4th member of Nightmare’s order to be seen in the story, and the 2nd one whose name we learn . She wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering her features). Like all female reapers, her mask is scratched, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in glaring expression with a large almost x-shaped scratch between the eyes and a smaller one between mask’s cheekbone and side. Though located in another area of the face, the largets scar on her mask is very similar to that of the title character from Ruroni Kenshin , Himura Kenshin . Biography Itamie first appears in Derrick’s kitchen after Lucia panics while she and Medo arrive to answer Veneri’s call . Immediately upon arrival she curtly orders Lucia to cease with her shrieking and follow them, but when the Maid refuses, Itamie leaves her behind to go help their friend. Once they defeat the goop monster she urges the group to quickly hide in the bathtub to avoid Kooki ’s return, after which they escort Lucia to the shared fort and from there to Derrick’s room, where they find an unconscious Ghen . Bambino appears shortly after and they leave after he advices them to go search for the other members of the order. She has been a summonable reaper since. Not much of her back-story is known at this point. She states that she was attacked by a creature , though it’s not wholly clear if she means a creature from the dreaming world or an actual animal from her real life time (however, since it’s implied by the way she says it that she does not think a world beyond the one they are currently in exists, she likely means a monster). Regardless of this, she did spend quite a lot of time on her own before finding Nightmare. It’s been stated that at least Itamie, Kira and Wynter know of Garreth having been sent in by Nightmare. In regards of the topic, Itamie resignedly states that they haven’t been doing their job ‘properly’, so it’s not surprising for him to have sent the Advisor. Personality and traits By her own admission Itamie has a short temper (something that’s particularly easy to see on her initial interactions with Lucia) and seems to dislike being contradicted. She seems to make an effort to try and treat Lucia more civilly and ignore her occasional taunting even though their characters clash on occasion, especially at the start of their relationship. Oddly enough, Itamie does not seem to have any problem being polite and helpful to Derrick- It’s later revealed this is because Itamie suspects Lucia of being the unknown entity and while currently loyal to her and Derrick, she is waiting for some sort of proof of her theory to confront Derrick on it. She’s cautious and has been seen to keep a cool head during battle and in tight situations , keeping her teammates warned of potential dangers . Itamie is very direct in her opinions regardless of how others may take her comments and straightforward on her approach. She tries to act mature, but can get flustered on occasion. One of Itamie’s most notable character traits is her interest for the knowledge imparted to them by their leader , a trait she seems to share with Narren . She also speaks fondly of Wynter and it’s stated that she hangs out with her and Misery . Itamie considers Lucia to be somewhat childish at 16 despite Bambino implying that all the reapers except Ghen are younger than that age. She is not above bickering , however. Stats Trivia *Itamie does not mean anything as name, but may be a type of grass that can be used in textile work . *She seems to know how Tales of the Abyss works in the dream world since she advises Derrick to check it for clues . *It’s possible she may know something about the doll , though she states otherwise ; however, it would not be the first time she pretended unawareness of a topic that she actually had information on, supposedly to prevent the Unknown entity from getting more information. *Itamie is generally very courteous and obliging towards Derrick, often reassuring him that her group will protect him and trying to tag along with him. It’s possible (and implied by the intrepidPioneer in a Q&A to be canon) that she may have a crush on him. *Itamie has a combo technique with Medo called “Black Harvest ”, whose stacked damage is of at least 77 hit points- possibly more, since the monster on the receiving end was in it's defensive state at the moment of attack. *She doesn't seem to like or trust monsters and is only accepting of their presence since there are no other options and begrudgingly polite. Category:Allies Nightmare's Order